The Shadow of a Woman
by Zaya Ayame
Summary: Discontinued as is but has been Rewritten into the story, "This Can't Be Happening. . . ".
1. No World Less Explored!

**Forgive me if I don't give enough detail to the Main Character or other characters but I feel that will be useful in latter chapters. Enjoy the story for now! **

* * *

**_Prologue- No World Less Explored  
_By- Zaya Ayame  
**  
"**H**ave you ever wondered what it would be like to be in the world of Thief the Dark Project? Or what about Thief II the Metal Age, hiding from Iron Beasts?! Or even Thief Deadly Shadows, trying to seek Gamall's Lair out and the information inside it?" Many of the students tilted thier heads, confused at the question. The speaker sweatdropped. One student raised their hand and the speaker smiled. "Yes, Timmy?" Timmy put his hand down and smiled. 

"**M**iss Zaya, what's Thief the Dark Project or any of those things?"

**Z**aya fell over. It was like this with almost all the students in class. She sighed. "Well, these are games based on a Thief named Garrett. As a child he was taken in by Keepers, a secluded bunch, and was taught as an Acolyte and given Glyph powers." She stopped to let the information sink into the childs noggin. The child shook his head. "Still not getting it. . ."

**Z**aya sighed and nodded. "Yes, well. Class is almost over anyway. Clean up and great ready for dismissal please!" She demanded. She had hoped that she would be able to convince or even inform some of the kids of the interesting facts in the game. It was all too good to be true, it seemed.

**T**he bell rang, and Zaya smirked. "Time for a little Thief action. ." She chuckled and walked out of her classroom. She turned off her lights and locked the door, the image her picking the lock coming to mind. She grinned in mischievous pleasure. She couldn't wait. Despite being a grown woman, she still couldn't deny the exilerating pleasure of outwitting a guard or picking a lock as a Zombie is mere feet from your back. It was a challenge that made her blood boil in game. If only she could share it with more people or actually be able to interact with the characters in her own way.

**S**he sighed and walked down the hall, a couple kids running passed her. It was indeed a dream come true to be in the game. She opened her closed eyes and yelped as she almost bumped into the new principal. She sweatdropped as he turned around. She gasped as he almost looked exactly like Garrett. A god was the man hot. She nearly lost the thought to breathe. She gulped and apologized as he smirked.

"**Y**ou seem to be in a hurry miss. Anything I can do to help?" She smiled and shook her head. "Oh nothing at all. I'm simply day dreaming is all." She laughed slightly. _I really have to watch where I'm going._ He smiled. "Very well, but if you need anything, I'm here. My name is Garrett by the way," Her eyes widened. _Him?? His name is Garrett too??_ She nodded shakily and blushed.

**H**e raised an eye brow. "You seem to be red. Do you have a fever?" Both his eyes were green and one seemed to have a shade of red to them. She shook her head. "No no, I'm fine! Really!" She laughed. "I must go. I-I'll see you tomorrow sir!" She disappeared into the bussling crowd and walked to her car quickly. She sighed. That was too close for comfort. And to think that he was also named Garrett. She rubbed her face. Boy was this day becoming confusing. First day on the job and she already almost lost it with her Boss.

**I**t didn't take long for her to reach her home as it was only a mile away. She stepped out and walked into the house, throwing her bag on the bed. She laughed. "Today is the day I restart. But this time, I'm restarting on Expert!" She laughed as she clicked play.

**T**he game seemed to freeze which made her frown. "Oh come on! Not now!!" She growled. She clicked it again but this time the screen blanked out in black and small white dote was in the middle of the screen. She paniced. "No, my computer!!" She took the monitor in her hands. Her eyes widened as the white seemed to increase in size. She narrowed her eyes but yelped as the white dot flashed in the entire room and blinded her temporarily.

**S**he growled and felt lighter. _What the hell is happening?!_ She opened her eyes and found herself in the air, a city below her. "Huh? T-this is Eastport!" She looked around and glanced at her cloths to find them glowing. She gulped. "What's happening to me?!" It felt as though her body was burning. Her cloths took on a raggish look. Her cloths were dirty even though she was clean. As she began to take this in she soon began to feel heavy as she fell down to the ground.

**H**er pupils dilated. _No! I can't breathe! I can't move or even speakl! What's happening to me?_ Her body fell til it was a mere inch from the cobblestone ground before the bright light took over her vision once again.

**S**he growled as she felt hands on her. Her eyes twitched before she began to slowly open them. Faded figures were in her vision as a rough voice asked her questions. She could barely make anything that he was saying, out. She groaned as he helped her up.

"**Y**eah, your ok. Common now." The guard helped her to her feet as she glanced at him. She stared at him with wide eyes before the inevitable happened.

"**O**H MY GOD!" She jumped back from the guard and the crowd into a wall. The guard blinked at her. "What's wrong? Did you see a thief behind me??" He turned quickly and unsheathed his sword, running to investigate. Some of the nobles helped her up. A peasant dusted her off and smiled.

"**Y**ou took quite a fall there. Please tell me, are you alright?" Zaya studdered but nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She sighed and calmed her nerves. Many of the nobles nodded and left and many scoweled at her. She blinked and walked off. "Stupid high and mighty nobles. . ." She mumbled walking off in the city.

**A**s she stepped uneasily though the crowds, the occasional shout for a thief or a murderer made her body spike in fear. "I never knew this was what the game looked like. On the subject, how did I get here?" She mused as she passed another peasant.

"**Y**ou!! Sneaksie Manfool!!" She yelped as a man panted running and pushing passed everyone. She saw him disappear around a corner and saw him fall backwards as a Guard caught him. "You won't escape this time taffer!!" Zaya closed her eyes as the man screamed in pain. She trembled and ran off, bumping into a very unwelcomed guest. "Bes you watch where you goings!!"

**S**he gulped but gained her nerve back. "M-maybe you should watch where your g-going!" The Pagan growled at her. "What bes you say Manfool??" She growled. "Who said I'm a non-believer!!" She covered her mouth in fear. She didn't mean to say _that._ Slowly, she gulped._ I think I just sealed my fate!

* * *

_

**Please tell me how I did! This is my first story on the Thief Series and I hope to get alot of welcomed reviews. Critcism is welcomed for very much and Flames really won't matter to me. Until next time!! **


	2. Curisoity Almost Killed the Cat

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. School and everything. But now that the Thanksgiving break is here, I will try to post more often! was also having problems last night as well. Disclaimer: I do not own Thief 1/2/Gold/DS/or T2X. Thanxie!! And here's the next chapter. Twistie too! **

* * *

**_Curiosity Almost Killed the Cat  
By Zaya Ayame_**

It was all too soon that Zaya could hope before the Pagan man grabbed her by her wrist. He growled at her. "Bes thinksie you knows pagan magiks?!" He threw her into a wall. Zaya gluped and nodded. "I do know know your magic, I j-just don't know how to use them effectively." He smirked. "Then you bes deaded if we bes see you again, manfool!" He let go of her wrist and turned. He looked over his shoulder. "You bes lucky I not deading you right this minutes." He walked off leaving the shaken Zaya to think to herself.

**S**he sighed in relief as she knew she could breathe normally again; But for how long? The thought made her shudder beyond relief. Although she loved adventures, she knew when to quit. But in her mind, she didn't know when she would ever get the chance to go back. She shook her head and looked behind her to find some people staring at her and then walk off. She needed to start moving before she caused too much attention to herself. As she let her legs walk where they wanted to, she became aware of them many gold and silver goodies that lay out in the open and could easily fall into thief hands.

**A**s she took control of herself and walked off, the thought occured to her just what layed in this city. She smirked and ran around, her goal to find the street name. She knew this was Eastport, but she needed to know if she was in the right area to gain her barings. As she passed a corner, and another pagan, she found the named South Quarter. " Perect! I know I'll find his home here." She snickered evilly. To think what Garrett would say if he met her. She frowned. What **would** Garrett say?! It was all a mystery that made it all so sweet when she would soon find out. "Now, I have to turn left here and I'll find a guard patrolling." She found a sharp corner and smirked at her intelligence of the game.

**T**he guard turned to her and raised a brow under his helmet. "What is up? Did you see that thief again?" Zaya blinked and shook her head. "No, I'm just looking for someone. I'm ok." The guard shook his head this time. "I'll help you find where he lives. Just tell me his name." She growled softly. Now this was _not _going to work. If he foun out where Garrett lived, then he would surely be caught off guard and probably killed! She neded to think fast. "Um, I-I am looking for. . ." She growled and came up with a very popular guard's name.

"**I**'m looking for good ol' Benny!" She laughed cheerfully. The guard smirked. "I should have known. He's been known around her for his crazy and useless antics on shifts. Here, I'll take you to him." H beckoned her to follow as she sighed in relief. _That was **way** to close for comfort! You get yourself into too much crap Zaya!_ She scolded hersefl mentally.

**A**s she walked passed a man home, her eyes caught the sight of the well that led into the Pagan's territory. She had heard of the Pagan Priestess, Dyan. If she could talk to her, maybe she could learn something about the Pagans and Hammerites that no one _ever_ knew. She smirked. It would be very interesting to say the least. But one problem haunted her presently.

**T**he guard that was helping her find Benny.

**S**he smirked and slowly walked away. Finding a man in the streets she told him that the guard walking off was looking for gold and hat he sheould follow him. A smirked came to her face as he fell for the simple trick, wlaking towards the guard. Now, if the guard turned he wouldn't find her but he would find someone that was with him.

**S**he chuckled. "Paydirt one again!" She walked toward the alley and saw the bight well that supposedly led into the Pagan Territory. She climbed in the well and sat on the edge. Taking a deep breath she only had one though before she leapt into her new adventure.

_**I** **really** hope I don't get killed. Oh well, Geronimo!_ She dropped down, the wind gliding through her hair before she landed on a soft pile of grass that was as tall as a grown man. The grass was loose as it hung in her hair. She shook her head to clear it off any debre. _They really need to trim down thier grass before it grows to the top of the well!_

**C**limbing out of the grass she came face to toe with a lanky thug. He spit to the left. "What do ya think ya doin' here girly?" She gulped and laughed nervously. "I-I'm just uh. .exploring? Heh. ." She wasn't very good at making excuses to the thugs even though they were VERY gullible. He huffed. "Feh! Just stay out of our way before wes guts ya!" She nodded and found a spot by the fire they had made in the tunnels.

**S**he looked around and found, with her sharp vision, the silver nugget that was in the game. She glanced at the man from the corner of her eye to find them talking and made her move. She launched at the nugget, taking it into her hands and hiding it in her rags. She turned to find the thugs running after her. Her eyes widened as she covered her head. _Don't tell me they SAW me take the nugget!_ Just as they were in attacking range, one of them knelt down. "What did ya find?!"

**S**he blinked and looked at him. This could work in her advantage! She looked foreward back at the place where the nugget was. "I saw a shimmer and though it was gold. I think it's trapped in the rock right there." The two thugs shared confused faces before shoving her out of the way and pummeling the rock with their picks.

**S**he grinned. _Wow! My plan actually worked!_ She got up slowly and ran off, making sure her feet didn't step on any sticks. As she found a corner her ears heard the sound of sticks breaking and made her heart jump as she kept her body to the wall. Being caught the second you enter a territory wasn't exactly good sneaking. She held her breath and looked passed the corner from the corner of her eyes. She saw a pagan man, a shirt not present on his body and strange markings on his chest. He had a weird cover on his head; Like bones or something.

**S**he needed to get out of his sight, but before she knew it her foot stepped on a lone twig upon the ground. She yelped softly and covered her mouth. Too Late. He heard her and appeared in her range of sight, running to investigate the slight sound. Her eyes were wide and sweat dripped from her face and onto the leaves on the ground. _No. . .Please don't find me._ Her prayers were ignored as the man growled at her. "What you bes thinks you doings here?!" She ran passed him, adrenaline pumping her system in fear.

**A**lmost immediatly did he pursue after her, catching by her arm. Thrashing was her first incintive as he pinned her to the wall. "No! Leave me alone! I don't want to die here!!" Fear clutched her heart, threatening to choke her in an abyss of distress. His eyes glared at her form. "Calm down! I bes not hurt you!" Her struggling slowed down at his words. She knew she needed to trust these people if she ever had a chance at living in their sights. Her breathing was ragged but she nodded towards him. He allowed himself to let her go, and she fell to the ground in exaustion and fatigue.

**H**e licked his lips as a beginning of a **long** explanation. "Now, I bes wanting to know what you bes down here for. If you bes a man, I would have already bes deading you by now." She glanced up at him an nodded. "I-I am here to explore. I just wanted to know what was down here." He tilted his head. "A cats curiosity can only deaden it. You bes know that, yes?" She turned her head and nodded.

**H**e sighed. "Come, Larkspur bes will want to ses you." She gapsed and looked at him. "No! I don't want to see him!!" Fear was in her heart as she recalled what he said before and she did not want to test his word. "Please, I just want to explore this place, unwarranted. I promise not to steal anything! But. You can have this to test my word" She reashed in her shirt and took out the small nugget she found. He blinked. "You bes found this?!?" She nodded.

**H**e glared at her and nodded. "I will bes not speak of the talks that bes been said here." He turned to walk away. He glanced at her over his shoulder. "You bes careful. May the Woodise Lord bes with you." He then walked off to not be seen. She sighed. "That worked out well." Getting up, she began to reach the crate that held a shadow. She growled when she saw another pagan that was looking at her. It must have been the one she just saw. He looked in the tunnel and turned around, but his hand was behind his back, beckoning her to come forth.

**S**he raised a brow and stuck to the shadows and caught his hand. He glanced at her and smirked. "I bes have a plan to let you explore hte caves." She blinked and nodded. "What?" He grinned and turned around, catching her wrist and oinning against the wall. Distraught was she that she began to struggle. _That Traitor!_ He whispured in her ear. "Play along and you will be taken to the Priestess, Dyan to speak with her." She blinked once again and nodded to him.

**H**e let his plan flow into place. "I bes found a manfool Woman!" His call brought more pagans to the site of her 'capture'. They laughed as he held her in a tight restraint. "Very good Vinesweed! Will you bes deading her?" He shook his head. "No, I bes takes her to them Priestess Dyan. She know what we bes do with her." They nodded and went back to their posts.

**Z**aya blinked at the man's name and walked along with him, allowing him to guide her through the tunnels and waters. As they came to a gathering of pagans he begant o grow curious. "You bes not tell me your name." She laughed slightly. "I'm sorry, my name is Zaya Ayame." He stopped and many of the pagans glared at her. "Did you bes say Zaya?" She nodded hesitantly. _Oh no! What kind of trouble did I get myself into now!?_ They glanced at each other before laughing out loud. Vinesweed let her go and untied her vine restraints.

**C**onfusion. All she had was confusion in her gaze as they laughed. "I know that she bes not the legendary Zaya! But, bes her offspring?" Vinesweed nodded. "Bes must be. She carries her Pagan Blessing!" He lifted her hair to reveal the red mark down her eye. They nodded and knelt down to her. "Um. . .What are you guys doing?" She asked.

**T**hey looked up at her. "You bes not the Grandaughter of Dyan?" She blinked. "Grandaughter? I do not know of my Grandmother. Do you?" They glared at her and began to talk amongst themselves. "She bes not know." "What she all we bes do?" "I bes not think she is Zaya's offspring."

**S**he growled at their chatter, annoyed as to who this Zaya was. She couldn't be the one that thwarted Malak could she? She gulped. _I knew I should have said my name!_ She looked up at them to see Vinesweed walking toward her. Her supposed ally grabbed her wrist roughly and dragged her in the chambers of the Pagan Priestess, Dyan.

**I**t was a surprise to see a woman in her chambers being dragged to her knees. The Priestess glanced at her and stood up as Vinesweed walked backwards away from Zaya. She stepped down from the steps of her throne and knelt beside her. "Who bes you, child?" Zaya blinked and looked up at her. She seemed to be in her 60s. Old enough to be her grandmother at least. The pieces fell into place as to the Pagans assumptions.

"**I** am Zaya. Zaya Ayame." The Old Priestess's eyes widened. "You bes Zaya? You bes not my daughter." Rejection filled Zaya's chest. She knew she wasn't her daughter, but the feel of her saying ti that way stung. "I know, but I ddn't know either. This was my name at birth and I'm not going to change it if that is what your going to ask." The Priestess smirked. "Why would I bes wanting to changers your name? I bes thinks you bes fine the way you bes." She nodded and was getting thrown off course by the way they were talking.

**S**he took a deep breath, trying to calm the sea of confusion in her heart. "I-I want to leave." The Priestess frowned. "What ever for?" Zaya looked to the Pagans. "I want to explore the city I have never been to. I want to see everyone and I want to find-" "Them City-Head, Garrett, yes?" She blinked at looked at her. "H-how did you. . .?" Dyan smirked.

"**I**f my visionings serve right, you bes from another world. And you bes curious of them city. I know you bes not my daughter and I know you bes not my granddaughter. Please, stay a while and chatters of what you bes find. I, or any of our Vine Peoples shall harm you from here forth." Zaya smiled and nodded. She got up and looked around. She found Vinesweed sighing.

"**I**'m glad thems Priestess Dyan is so forgiving." Zaya raised a brow. "Forgiving? What did I do wrong?" Vinesweed smiled. "Well, you did bes trespass. And sneaksie through our caves." She pouted. "That's it? I wonder what you would have done to Garret if he was here?" He smirked. "We bes deadings him, that's what we bes do." She laughed and saw Dyan raise a hand.

"**C**hild, I bes have one request of you here." Zaya looked at her. "Yes?" Dyan stood up from her throne. "May the Woodsie Lord be with you and thems Order of the Vines protect you from them Hammerheads and thier dangerous hammers." They cheers at their 'toast' and many celebrated the arrival of Zaya. It wouldn't be long til she had to leave and they wanted to make her visite last.

**I know it was short and stuff but I promise to try and make a bigger chapter next time. Reviews appreciated and Helpful Critisism wanted. Thanxies!!**


	3. Ode to the Order of the Hammer!

**I was VERY bored, so I decided to be nice and make the next chapter!! Please give me atleast ONE review. T.T I got none in the last chappy and now I feel sad! Please, for the good in your heart, review. I'll still make chapters, but not a fast. For now, enjoy this one!!

* * *

**_**Ode to the Order of the Hammer!  
By Zaya Ayame**_

She had underestimated how long she would be in Pagan Territory. She stayed, much to their surprise, for 5 months training and becoming stronger. She learned the art of the Vine but didn't absorb their accent surprisingly. She had learned many of thier magics, and was given a Shaman Staff to help with her studies. Her progress in the Priestess's eyes was increasing every day, her awareness and keen abilities surfacing through every spar. Zaya had even come very close to Vinesweed. They were the best of friends and yet, in battle, they would slash at each other's throats like animals and enemies. There was no doubt that she was like the Legendary Zaya, the unforgotten Pagan outcast.

**Z**aya was a young child when she joined in the pagans and when she grew older and into a young woman, she took up the vast interest of the seas. The Pagans did not hold her back from her dream as water was also a core element in Pagan Tribes that held a good omen for her. If she wanted to explore the seas, it was none of their buisness to hold her back from the Trickster's gift of water. The pagan soon lost touch with Zaya for many years before they found Malak had escaped and with the help of thier young ally. They later found that she was not aware of Malak's plan was disbanned from his service. They knew it wasn't her fault and they trusted her as she ended Malak's reign of terror.

**N**ow came the leave of the young Sorceress Shaman. This was deeply de'ja'vu tom many of the surviving Pagans who witnessed young Zaya's Leave. Zaya smiled at Priestess Dyan. "I thank you for your help. Rest assured I will come back if I need help." Dyan nodded. "The leavers speaksie of returnings youngling. Bes wes knows you bes comings backs to us."

**T**urning for one last goodbye, she began her journey out of the Well she came in through. As she found the same campfire amongst the ground, she found the picks of the men she saw the first time she came into the Pagan midst. Sighing, she climbed through the grass she had before landed on and blinked when she found a rope. She looked up and smirked. "This is going to make my trek upward much faster then scaling the wall." Gripping the rope in her hands she used the walls around her to keep her body up and climb faster.

**L**ight met her eyes as she saw, for the first time in 3 months, the city once again. She slowly walked out of the alley way that she had come and eanred many new stares from people. Although one familiar face stood in the crowd welcomed her. "Hey, well if it isn't the old girl back a few months. I've been lookin' for ya." She titled her head. "Why? I've been gone exploring for quite a while but not long enough to be missed." He smirked. "Yeah, well too long for me. Here. . ." He tossed her a bag of coins.

"**T**hat man that followed me made a bet with 'ol Benny and won. That earned me 200 coins. Since your the one who got the guy to follow me, I'm givin ya 100 coins for ya troubles." She glanced at the bag in surprise then looked at the buard. She smiled. "Thank you! I will need this!" Tucking it in her pockets, she explored the city.

**S**he mused as she held her staff lazily, yet alert if needed to be used. "I wonder if I can talk to good 'ol Heatless Perry?" She looked up into the sky as if not a care in the world.

**S** sound caught her ears shortly. Faint, soft, but very noticable. She frowned in anger. She knew exactly what that meant. "Somebody help! There's a dead body over here!!" Growling, she thought the first name that would come to mind.

**G**arrett.

**S**he had listened to the Pagan's side of the story and, despite what they thought, she was NOT mad at Garrett. Just very, thoroughly, PISSED that she didn't get to see him the entire time she was down there. She was NOT going to miss this chance to finally meet the one and only Master Thief.

**A**s she passed a corner, a peasant ran right into her. She fell over but not before yeling at the man. "No! Get out of the way! I MUST see Garret!!" She pushed him off of her and swung herself up, only to find a Dead body and a Hammerite. Blinking, she put the pieces together. _A renegade Hammer? But. . .Why?_ The Hammer turned to her and emitted a battle cry before persuing her. She gulped. "Shit!"

**T**urning tail, her legs fought to power themselves forward and away from her killer. As she attained Friction and crossed over to a corner, her vision was clouded by blood red before darkness consumed her. She fell to the ground in a heap, blood flowing swiftly from the punture on her right temple.

**S**he slowly opened her eyes to use what conciousness she had left to find that. . .they were in groups. She grit her teeth before the light, the Hammerites, and the awareness of her where abouts sank into complete, and utter darkness.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**P**ain. Pain and Disorientation was all she felt for a few moments. What happened? Where was she? Why was she here? They were the questions swimming in her mind as she struggled to stay awake. Her eyes slowly opened and closed, questioning if the light was safe enough to use to learn her surroundings. It was like a battle was taking place inside of her to try and get her to roll onto her stomach and sit up. _Voices. . .I-I hear voices. Ugh! Why does my head hurt so much?!_

"**B**rother Griswald, we must eliminate this Pagan travesty immediatly if we are to bring peace to the Builder's Home!" She gasped. It was coming back to her now. It was the Hammerites that knocked her out! Her head felt as though hammers were pounding into her skull at the thought of it.

"**N**o! We shalt keep her alive!! Thou shouldst know better then to assume she is deadly. She hadst seen the Pagans and if we are to find their hiding place, then we must keep her alive! Think of our victory as we smite the Pagan Heathens, Brother Corwal!" Growling was heard in the background but a forced 'yes' was heard. She sighed. _Atleast I'll live a little longer._

**F**ootsteps closed in on her posistion as she gazed out through the bars of her cell. A familiar face returned to her vision as picture of the Renegade Hammer payed through her mind. He glared at her with full hatred. "Rise Pagan Wench!" She huffed but obeyed grudgingly.

**A**s she finally noticed the binds on her wrists and ankles she fell down once again. This seemed to anger the finatical Hammer more. "I said Rise!" Anger burst through her blood, and yet none could have expected the next action she would have taken.

"**I** can't as you can see." His eyes widened as her flawless speech surprised him. She couldn't be full Pagan if she did not abosrb their accent and language. His anger began to ebb away slowly as the knowledge of her not being a Full Pagan sunk in. "I see. Allow me to assist thee." He took her arms in his hands and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her shriek of surprise.

"**W**hat the hell are you doing?! Put me down right this second you damn finaticle, hypocritic HAMMER!" She struggled vainly, her stubborn nature kicking in, in the moment. He growled. "SILENCE! I wish to not hear another word from you until we reach our destination!" Snarling, she turned her head away from him and kept quiet.

**H**e dropped her, shortly, in the presence of a Hammerite Shaman. He immediately glared at her, ultimately suspecting the worst. "What is this trash doing in my presence?!" The old man roared at his 'brother'. Brother Griswald seemed to wince under his choice tone of voice. "Brother, I believe not that she is of true Pagan witchery. She speaks not of their language." He seemed to register this as she was not as dirty and unruly as the others.

**H**e puffed out his chest. "Speak your name, Pagan Wench!" Zaya growled, thoroughly pissed at being spoken in such a manner. "Why the hell should I?! There is a thing called manners and everyone knows it's impolite to call a Young Lady a wench!" His eye seemed to twitch but register the fact that she did not speak their tongue.

**G**riswald seemed to growl at her imputence. "Thou shalt regret thine words!" He raised his mallet to end her bickering and annoying voice. Her pale, green eyes glared at the man's actions and jumped to her feet. Running passed him, she swiped him from under his feet, causing him to lose what balance he had to swing his mace.

**I**t seemed she had smirked and took her weapons in hand, keeping good eye on the Shaman. He seemed to flex his fingers and move them around and sort of uprising way. Confusion was all that was clear in her eyes before she understood just WHAT exactly he was doing. "Damn you!" She cursed, narrowly dodging the barrage of flaming hammers that came her way. **S**he revealed her bow and arrow, a green arrow nocked in place. He needed a moment, but needed but only a second. As the arrow was launched, hit, and the body lay upon the ground, there was surprisingly no blood. A smirk lie upon her lips before glaring at Griswald once more. He had gotten back up, but not for long. She put her bow away but, instead, unsheathed her stall from her back.

"**N**ow, I'll show you the power of a true Pagan!" He roared at her as she spun the staff in hand, a green aura surrounding her. Apparently, she was no normal Pagan. The lights faded and the chaotic Hammer seemed to know what was going on. "No, NO!" He fled the room, but time was short on his side as the vines burst from the staff, destroying all in it's wake. The door flew from it's hinges and the desk, along with it's contents, shattered into pieces. Her magic was disastrous, destructive, and utterly Annihilating(sp?). As the dust settled, her breathing was course and her body was battered with bruises.

**I**t had taken alot of energy out of her to use that spell and it would only get harder to regain that lost energy. She collapsed upon the floor, her body numb from the pressure. It wouldn't take long for the Hammer Guards found her if she stayed where she was. Gritting her teeth, her rose from the ground and began to walk towards the drawers. She needed to find something; Anything to help her get out of this damned hell hole! "D-damn it! I should have listened to Priestess Dyan before using that magic! I-I'm screwed if I can't get the hell out of h-here!"

**H**er vision was fading just as she was getting to reach the last drawer. Quickly throwing the drawer into the wall, successfully emptying it's contents, relief washed over her body at her find. A small bottle of Healing Potion was left in the drawer and it was her's for the taking. No one could blame her either way! She needed it and the one that did one it was asleep and out of harms way. Downing the bottle, her body began to tingle as it healed. She had never drank a Healing Potion before so, what was to expect? The bottle slid out of her hand and shattered unto the floor. It was pure ecstacy as she slowly stood up, renewed and refreshed. A grin found it's way to her lips once again.

"**T**ime to get the hell outta here!" She laughed and took her staff into her hands. She glanced at the door to find Hammerites flooding the entrance. Raising her fingers to her forehead, she bid them adieu before swiping behind her and smashing the window apart. It was smooth sailing from there as she dove out of the opening and crashed into the green waters below, her body and picture never to be seen by the likes of the Cragscleft Hammerites.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**D**arkness was her only welcoming ally as she broke through the surface of the river banks she swan through. It took a little bit of her intelligence to figure out the spell for Fish gills. As soon as she had broke through the surface, the gills began to slowly vanish as the air seemed easier to breathe. Who knew the Pagans had such nifty magics that could save her life in more way than one? Never doubt Pagans, and never doubt their craftiness. How else do you think they were about to sabotoge Hammerite works without being caught?

**S**he laughed for a moment before swimming up the docks she was closest to. "If I didn't know Pagan magic, I would be dead and rotting with the fishes probably. . ." She heaved herself up onto the wood that she so loved after swimming for hours upon hours straight. Just as she had moderately dried herself off, a sword was shoved in her face as a female voice aggressively and demandingly gave her orders.

"**H**ands on the ground now!! You are hereby under arrest by the City Watch under the orders of Sheriff Gorman Truart!" She growled. _Why can I not stop getting into trouble??!! WHY? I really think the damned Trickster god hates me!

* * *

_

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, cause the next one is cooming up!! Next chapter, "Watch the City Watch!" till then, Have a nice night!**


	4. Please Read

Hey guys, it's Zaya again. Mk, the description says 'continued; but in fact it's going to be re-written. After studying _a lot_ I finally found out what a Mary Sue was so I'm going to make this story even better! ^^  
To do that, though, a lot of stuff has to change so keep an eye out for the next story that comes out and in the mean time I'm going to delete this one later on after I finish the re-written story.


End file.
